Noche de Primavera
by Kaori-Nakamoto
Summary: El año escolar termino para nuestros protagonistas, pero aun la guerra no. Un año había pasado desde entonces, la lucha era interminable. Harry quien en esos momentos salía con Draco, lo oculto lejos, muy lejos.HxD-Saga de HP por J. K. Rowling-


Esa noche oscura, donde solo se podía ver la luna, los pétalos del cerezo cayeron frente a mí. Ocultándome lo que había detrás de esa bella lluvia, una sombra de una persona, quien marcaria mi vida.

Sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar, sin razón alguna las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

Escuche una voz, proveniente de la sombra, me era tan familiar. Repitiéndome una y otra vez _"no llores"_. Esas palabras me hacían recordar algo, ¿pero qué? ¿Era mi pasado? ¿Mi vida? O quizás, ¿mi destino? Todo aquello que deje atrás.

Intente huir, pero no pude, el temor que sentía me detuvo. Aquella sombra comenzó a acercarse más y mas, atravesando los pétalos hasta quedar frente a mí, a una distancia moderada.

En ese momento lo vi, esos ojos tan intensos, tan verdes vividos, ese cabello azabache tan despeinado y descuidado, y aquel rostro inigualable, que solo podía pertenecer a aquella persona que ame y odie. Él había regresado junto a mí, pero ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué no hace dos años atrás? Luego de todo lo que sufrí, tuvo que regresar hacerme recordar cada lamento y dolor que sentí, él así como si nada hubiese pasado.

Quede inmóvil, paralizado, sin saber que hacer o pensar realmente. Él me sonrió débilmente, y me susurro ahogadamente: **-Lo siento, lo siento tanto-**

Sentí tanta ira al oírlo, siempre desee escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca, y ahora al oírlas se sentían tan secas y frías. Sin darme cuenta mi mano choco contra su mejilla, tan fuerte y lleno de dolor fue el golpe, su rostro quedo rojo por el impacto.

Él me miro, primero confundido y asombrado, luego vuelve a sonreírme con paz y con una voz sumamente triste agrega:**-Merezco la muerte, ¿No es así?- **diciendo aquello coloco su mano en mi mejilla y la acaricio sutilmente.

Lo único que pude hacer era gritarle que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba. Por instinto me aleje unos pasos, poco mas y tropezaría con una raíz sobresaliente del suelo.

Él se volvió a acercar, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tomo mi rostro con tanta delicadeza, como si de fina porcelana se tratase, y me beso. Fue un rose, apenas una único. Cando sus labrios dejaron los míos me sentí vacio, el acaricio mi rostro, como si de seda se tratase.

**-Sera mejor que me marche-**diciendo aquello se giro para hacerlo, por donde vino deseaba irse.

No lo podía entender, ¿otra vez me dejaría?, no, no lo podía soportar, no lo permitiría otra vez.

Tomando fuerzas lo sujete del brazo, comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta y solo pude decir:**-¿Huiras otra vez?-**

No sé si las palabras le abran dolido o qué, pero él se giro al instante, limpio mis lágrimas, a pesar que no cesaban y con un ágil movimiento me acobijo entre sus brazos. En ese momento maldije internamente aquel acto, me volvería adicto otra vez a su amor, y no quería, no otra vez. Hubiese deseado y no que ese abrazo se deshiciera.

Acerco su rostro besando mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oído y me susurro: **-Te amo-** me sonroje violentamente y pude escuchar nuevamente decirme:**-Te amor mi dragón, te amor desde aquella vez que rechace tontamente tu mano, desde ese día que conocí mi ángel dorado-** al terminar me soltó con gentileza, me miro fijo mostrándome el dolor que su corazón albergaba.

Sin comprender nada mire al suelo, aquella persona que ame y odie me dijo que me amaba, entonces... ¿Por que? ¿Por qué se marcho? ¿Por qué me abandono?

Él me volvió a sonreír, juraría que esa sonrisa guardaba un secreto, uno que realmente temía saber, y me dijo:-** Te esperare aquí el día que el cerezo vuelva a florecer bajo el roció de la luna llena. Ese día te prometo que jumas me marchare de tu lado-**

Las palabras quedaron guardadas junto al beso que me dio, en un pacto que solo la luna seria el testetigo.

Ese día él se marcho, sabiendo aun así que el día siguiente el caería en un sueño profundo, sabiendo que su promesa no se cumpliría y que yo lo esperaría pacientemente, aunque toda la vida costase.


End file.
